Hair holders formed of a tube and capable of, for example, dyeing or permanent-waving a prescribed amount of hair are conventionally known. These types of hair holders are formed of a flexible tube and are so designed that a hair bundle is inserted into the tube from one end thereof. For example, in dyeing a hair bundle, a dyeing agent which serves as a hair treating agent is supplied into the tube and is applied inside the tube to the hair bundle.
Using a material that is impermeable to dyeing agents as the material forming the tube prevents dyeing of hair other than the portion of hair inserted in the hair holder, and thus, partial hair dyeing is achieved effectively.
Also, there are cases in which the dyeing agent is supplied into the tube from the other end of the tube which is on the opposite side from the one end through which the hair bundle is inserted. The dyeing agent in this case is spread and applied onto the hair bundle by stroking the tube from the other-end side toward the one end.
Applicant proposes a hair holder in previously-filed Patent Document 1 (see below) as an example of a hair holder of the above-mentioned type which is formed of a tube. This hair holder is formed of a flat tube made of a long narrow flexible material having a hair inlet at one end thereof, and includes roll-up means for curling or bending hair by rolling up the hair held by the tube into a prescribed shape.
Patent Document 2 discloses a hair holder formed of a tube designed so that a hair bundle can be inserted from an opening at one end toward an opening at the other end. The tube is made of a soft material.    Patent Document 1: JP2003-93133 A    Patent Document 2: US2004/216759 A1